


Bard Songs of Thedas

by Fenchurch87



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: A collection of songs, rewritten to incorporate the events of the Dragon Age games.





	1. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about Marian Hawke, sung to the tune of Billy Joel's Piano Man.

She came by ship as a refugee  
When Lothering fell to the Blight  
She spent a year working at the docks  
Smuggling goods for Athenril by night

But Hawke had a plan for a better life  
The Deep Roads were promising gold  
She set off with zero and came back a hero  
Her hands full of treasures of old

La la la, di di da  
La la, di di da da dum

Sing her a song, she's the Champion  
Sing her a song tonight  
Well, we live in a world full of misery  
But Hawke's here to make it alright

Now Kirkwall was battling the Arishok  
Who was washed up here in a storm  
He was missing the tome so he couldn't go home  
And attacked with his Qunari swarm

He fought, and he killed, and he took the Keep  
And Viscount Dumar lost his head  
Hawke bested the Arishok in a duel  
And soon the Qunari was dead

Oh, la la la, di di da  
La la, di di da da dum

The mages were tortured by Meredith  
She kept them in chains for life  
Her corruption was fed by the lyrium red  
But Hawke put an end to the strife

Orsino was practising blood magic  
And he needed to pay for his crimes  
The monster was slain by our Champion  
She's a legend in these troubled times

Sing her a song, she's the Champion  
Sing her a song tonight  
Well, we live in a world full of misery  
But Hawke's here to make it alright

Now the Wardens were hiding at Adamant  
They were panicking over a song  
They thought death was near so they gave in to fear  
But sadly they'd got it all wrong

For the song was a ploy by Corypheus  
And Hawke could see through the disguise  
The demons defeated, the Wardens depleted  
But saved from a certain demise

Oh, la la la, di di da  
La la, di di da da dum

Oh, sing her a song, she's the Champion  
Sing her a song tonight  
Well, we live in a world full of misery  
But Hawke's here to make it alright

 


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about Solona Amell, sung to the tune of Bonnie Tyler's Holding Out for a Hero.

Where have all the Wardens gone?  
We need their strength and swords  
Where's the mighty Garahel  
To kill the darkspawn hordes?

But there's a Circle mage, bold in word and deed  
Every night we plead and we pray, is she the one we need?

We need a hero  
We're holding out for a hero to save us from the Blight  
She's gotta be strong  
And she's got to be fast  
And she's got to be able to fight  
We need a hero  
We're holding out for a hero who can bring back the light  
She's got to be sure  
And she's got to be soon  
Because now there is no end in sight  
No end in sight

Uldred summoned demons  
And she killed them, every one  
Redcliffe faced undead each night  
But she saved the Arl and his son

The Dalish fought the werewolves until she broke the curse  
She chose a King for Orzammar but our plight is getting worse

We need a hero  
We're holding out for a hero to save us from the Blight  
She's gotta be strong  
And she's got to be fast  
And she's got to be able to fight  
We need a hero  
We're holding out for a hero who can bring back the light  
She's got to be sure  
And she's got to be soon  
Because now there is no end in sight

We need a hero  
We're holding out for a hero to save us from the Blight

She saved the Queen from Arl Howe and his men  
She killed the slavers and freed the elves  
Without her there is no way we can save ourselves

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
We can feel her approach  
And the taint in her blood

And the taint in her blood  
And the taint in her blood  
And the taint in her blood  
And the taint in her blood

We need a hero  
We're holding out for a hero to save us from the Blight  
She's got to be strong  
And she's got to be fast  
And she's got to be able to fight  
We need a hero  
We're holding out for a hero who can bring back the light  
She's got to be sure  
And she's got to be soon  
Because now there is no end in sight

We need a hero  
We're holding out for a hero to save us from the Blight

 


	3. Hawke is the Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about Marian Hawke, sung to the tune of We Are the Champions by Queen.

She fled the Blight  
Lothering fell  
She lost her sister  
In that miserable hell  
She crossed the sea  
To start anew  
She's had her share of shit thrown in her face  
But she's come through

And she needs to go on, and on, and on, and on

Hawke is the Champion of Kirkwall  
And she'll keep on fighting through it all  
Hawke is the Champion  
Hawke is the Champion  
She feels like the loser  
But Hawke is the Champion of Kirkwall

Her mother was killed  
In a blood mage's lair  
She had the estate and wealth, but with no family to share it  
Why should she care?  
But the city was threatened  
A war had begun  
She fought the Arishok to save us all  
Thank the Maker she won

And she needs to go on, and on, and on, and on  


Hawke is the Champion of Kirkwall  
And she'll keep on fighting through it all  
Hawke is the Champion  
Hawke is the Champion  
She feels like the loser  
But Hawke is the Champion of Kirkwall

Hawke is the Champion of Kirkwall  
And she'll keep on fighting through it all  
Hawke is the Champion  
Hawke is the Champion  
She feels like the loser  
But Hawke is the Champion  



	4. Hand of the Herald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about Eve Trevelyan, sung to the tune of Eye of the Tiger by Survivor.

Here she is, back from the Fade  
Her hand glows with the Anchor  
Demons taunt her, but she's never afraid  
Just a mage with the power inside  
We saw it when she sealed the Breach  
She faced a magister's anger  
Cory found her, but she stayed out of reach  
She'll fight back, she's the thorn in his side

It's the hand of the Herald, it's our path to the light  
She's the one, she's the chosen of Andraste  
She's the Conclave survivor and she's ready to fight  
And she's saving us all with the hand of the Herald

Florianne, she hatched a plot  
She tried to kill the Empress  
Death by lightning strike was all that she got  
She was foiled by the power inside

It's the hand of the Herald, it's our path to the light  
She's the one, she's the chosen of Andraste  
She's the Conclave survivor and she's ready to fight  
And she's saving us all with the hand of the Herald

Erimond, he was a tool  
Thought he could snare the Wardens  
Execution was the fate of the fool  
No escape from the power inside

It's the hand of the Herald, it's our path to the light  
She's the one, she's the chosen of Andraste  
She's the Conclave survivor and she's ready to fight  
And she's saving us all with the hand of the Herald  


The hand of the Herald  
The hand of the Herald  
The hand of the Herald  
The hand of the Herald


	5. Rebel Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about Marian Hawke and Anders, sung to the tune of Renegades by X-Ambassadors.

Some say it was destiny  
The healer and the refugee  
Both longing to be free  
But that could never be

But Hawke said nay,  
Seize the day  
She fought beside the rebel mage  
She said nay,  
We'll find a way  
She fought beside the rebel mage  
The rebel mage  
The rebel mage

Three years did they conspire  
Love forged in blood and fire  
Bringing forth the spirit's ire  
Never understood desire

But Hawke said nay,  
Seize the day  
She fell for the rebel mage  
She said nay,  
We'll find a way  
She fell for the rebel mage  
The rebel mage  
The rebel mage

But Anders made a bomb  
And soon the fuse was lit  
Death came to Kirkwall  
Justice demanded it

Revolution at a cost  
Hawke believed her lover's lie  
Now he had to pay the price  
Time to die

But Hawke said nay,  
Seize the day  
She still loved her rebel mage  
She said nay,  
We'll find a way  
She still loved her rebel mage  
Her rebel mage  
Her rebel mage


End file.
